Tube-shaped parts made of glass or plastic are utilized for various purposes. For example, electronic devices, such as various types of mobile terminals, e.g., cellular telephones, smartphones, music players, gaming devices or the like, may include a tube-shaped part that serves as the housing and that structurally protects and carries the internal electronic components that are positioned within the tube-shaped part.
In order to provide enhanced protection for the internal electronic components, the tube-shaped part may be closed and seamless. In this regard, the tube-shaped part may have opposed open ends, but may otherwise be closed and seamless so as to not define any openings in the sidewalls of the tube-shaped part. While a closed and seamless tube-shaped part may provide improved protection for the internal electronic components, a closed and seamless tube-shaped part may create manufacturing challenges.
In this regard, a tube-shaped part formed of glass or plastic desirably includes an anti-splinter film, such as a coating of an anti-splinter film, that is intended to prevent splinters from being generated in an instance in which a glass or plastic tube is broken or shattered. Additionally, it may be desirable to decorate the tube-shaped part, such as by tinting the tube-shaped part to have a desired color. As a result of the closed and seamless construction of a tube-shaped part, however, it may prove difficult to coat the tube-shaped part with an anti-splinter film and to provide the desired decoration, such as tinting, to the tube-shaped part. In this regard, it is generally desirable to apply the anti-splinter film and any decoration, such as tinting, to an interior surface of the tube-shaped part. However, the closed and seamless construction of a tube-shaped part may limit the accessibility to the interior surface of the tube-shaped part and may make it difficult to apply the anti-splinter film and the decoration, such as the tinting, to the interior surface of the tube-shaped part.